Un ange
by Akira Makkuro
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention, écrit sur un coup de tête, dans un style que je n'ai pas manipulé depuis longtemps. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


**Titre:** Un ange

**Auteur:** Akira Makkuro

**Notes et remarques:** un petit OS sans prétention, écrit sur un coup de tête, qui devait à la base s'intitulait: _une esquisse en rouge et blanc_, mais finalement, ça a été un plus loin que prévu. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, évidemment, quoi que j'aurai aimé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit quelque chose de ce genre.

* * *

La neige n'était plus que bouillie, réduite en une mixture collante brunâtre au milieu de laquelle de dessinaient des corps, images immobiles d'une guerre qui se terminait enfin. Le combat final avait duré plus de temps que personne n'aurait put le penser. Les vagues d'attaques s'étaient succédées, les unes après les autres, laissant lors de leur retrait des masses de cadavres inévitablement piétinées et broyées par les charges suivantes. Un massacre. Une boucherie. Un véritable carnage. A l'heure du bilan, les morts étaient trois fois plus nombreux que les vivants. Mangemorts ou Aurors, professeurs ou élèves, professionnels ou simples civils, beaucoup ne verraient jamais le prochain printemps. Les quelques survivants fouillaient les vestiges du champ de bataille. Nul ne savait qui avait gagné dans le duel entre les deux chefs d'armées. Pour le moment, on cherchait, on fouillait, soulevait des corps, retournait la bouillie brune pour essayer de trouver un indice sur le propriétaire de la victoire. Car victoire il y avait eu, c'était la seuls chose de certaine. La vague de magie pure qui avait traversé le site du combat, jetant à terre tous les participants, resterait graver à jamais dans les mémoires des combattants.

Un cri interpella les rares vivants. En haut d'une colline, dans une neige presque vierge de toutes traces, le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres reposait, silhouette noire sur un tapis immaculé. Ses yeux carmins étaient grands ouverts et fixaient le ciel sans le voir. Pourtant, Il n'était pas là. Je levais les yeux à mon tour. Les nuages blancs laissaient échapper de nouveau de légères plumes de cristaux glacés. La neige retombait en douceur, trop faible encore pour dissimuler le massacre aux yeux de tous. Je reportais mon regard sur le corps brisé de celui qui avait voulu imposé un règne de terreur. Le faible sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres ne rassurait personne. Mais chacun semblait plongé dans la contemplation morbide du cadavre de notre adversaire. Je m'en éloignais. Cette guerre m'avait fait horreur, le combat m'avait noué les tripes, tordu les boyaux. Je ne suis pas courageux, c'est vrai. C'est même l'une de mes principales faiblesses. Mais je l'ai fait. Je me suis battu. Pour lui. Pour lui qui maintenant est introuvable. Je laissais mes pas me guidaient d'eux-mêmes et quand je relevais les yeux, les premiers arbres de la Forêt me faisaient face. Immenses, leurs immenses silhouettes torturées griffaient le ciel blanc de leurs longues branches d'ébène dénudées. Inconsciemment je baissais la tête devant leur grandeur. Les arbres ont toujours cet effet sur moi.

Une tache, rouge, sur la neige. Une perle, cristallisée par le froid, brillant d'un éclat de rubis dans la lumière tamisée d'une après-midi neigeuse. Un peu plus loin, une deuxième perle, puis une troisième et leurs sœurs qui se suivent, de plus en plus proches formant une rivière de pierres précieuses. Je suivais sans comprendre le chemin carmin qui se dessiné dans le manteau ouaté. Un chemin écarlate, qui serrait mon cœur, nouait ma gorge. Une chevelure sombre, ni brune ni noire, d'un chocolat noir profond, tranchait sur le sol blanc. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses lèvres palies par le froid. Il semblait dormir. Pourtant son corps, trop fin, restait presqu'immobile. A peine une respiration, faible, erratique, irrégulière. Un dessin complexe de rubis se dessinait autour de lui, traçant des arabesques enluminées de pleins et de déliés comme une œuvre d'art à taille humaine. Un dessin à la fois abstrait et tellement réaliste, comme seul lui pouvait les faire. Je me penchais, l'appelant doucement. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir ici, il allait attraper froid.

« Mon ange ? Mon ange réveille-toi. Tu ne peux rester ici, tu vas attraper la mort comme ça ! »

Emeraudes. Des émeraudes apparurent doucement et me fixèrent. L'esquisse d'un sourire. L'approche d'un chef d'œuvre. Une voix douce. Pourtant, ce n'était la même que d'habitude. Elle semblait faible, irrégulière. Cette voix pourtant si riche et velouté, capable de faire vibrer n'importe quelle corde de la harpe des sentiments. Elle était faible et plate, et en même temps si riche que cela faisait mal.

« Elle m'a déjà attrapé, tu sais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Bien sur que non. Allez, debout, il faut te mettre au chaud. »

« Laisse donc. Je ne pourrais même pas atteindre les marches. »

Je ne comprenais plus. Pourquoi parlait-il ainsi ? Lui qui était si fort, si puissant. Mon regard tomba alors sur son torse, là où sa main glissait doucement sur le tissu déchirait et imbibé. Imbibé ? De… De sang ? Je retirais la main et comprit. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien ! Ma vue se brouilla. Des larmes ? C'était bien la première fois. Mais c'était pour un ange, mon ange. Il avait eut toutes mes premières fois. Je sentis une main sur ma joue. Elle était si froide, et pourtant, elle me brulait. Il essuya lentement les cristaux qui se formaient sur mes joues. Je réprimais un frisson. Je m'étais promis de rester fort. Je le lui avais promis, quoi qu'il arrive. Une promesse à un ange. Un ange tombait du ciel. Un ange qui avait tant fait pour moi, qui m'avait relevé à chaque fois que j'avais trébuché, qui m'avait offert sa lumière au moment je sombrais dans les Ténèbres. Un ange qui déchiré ses ailes dans une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. La guerre n'est pas la place d'un ange.

« Tu me promets de ne pas retomber ? »

Sa vois était à nouveau pleine de musique. Elle était faible, certes, mais elle était de retour, la voix qui me faisait vibrer. Je croisais son regard, plongeant dans cet abysse vert si hypnotisant.

« Je ne… »

« S'il te plait… Promet moi que… tu ne les laisseras pas… gagner. »

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. Je m'effondrais contre lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas cet ange. Pas lui.

« Tu ne peux pas… T'as pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Ne pars pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas… s'il te plait… »

« Chut. Jamais je ne te laisserai seul… Je te l'ai promis… Promet moi de rester debout… »

Je sentais sa main se glisser doucement dans mon dos, dessinant des cercles réconfortants. Sa voix était douce, et chaude. J'esquissais un sourire en enfouissant mon visage dan son cou.

« Je te le promets, mon ange. »

« Merci… Merci pour tout »

Un dernier souffle chaud sur ma joue puis plus rien. Juste un vide, immense, sombre, glacial. Un gouffre sur le bord du quel je vacillais. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant. Il avait dit qu'il ne partirait pas. Il l'avait promis. Les larmes reprirent leur chemin sur mes joues, jouant avec les mèches rebelles et sombres qui me chatouillaient le visage, comme une dernière caresse. La caresse d'un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel, dont la peau devenait de plus en plus glaciale. J'ignore combien de temps je restais ainsi. Ca faisait si mal. Cette impression d'être vide, de plus rien voir ni sentir, à part cette absence. Ma gorge se serrait au fur et à mesure que je prenais conscience que je le reverrais plus. Plus de regards lumineux. Plus de sourires mutins quand il me taquinait Plus de souffles chauds dans ma nuque pour me faire sursauter. Plus de rires cristallins. Plus de piques acerbes et acérées à échanger devant les autres. Plus de crises de colère. Plus de blagues. Plus de caresses. Plus de larmes. Plus de baisers. Plus rien. Rien. Rien qu'un vide immense qui m'engloutissait lentement. Et je ne faisais pour m'en tirer. A quoi bon ? Mon ange n'était plus là pour me sortir de cet abysse. Il n'était plus là. Plus là… Plus là… Partit… Il m'avait abandonne… Je me laissais couler… Tout doucement.

« Tu m'avais promis de rester de debout. Ne baisse pas les bras. Lutte ! Allez, lève-toi ! Rel… »

« Tais-toi ! C'est de ta faute, tu entends ? De TA faute ! C'est TOI qui m'abandonne ! Toi qui me laisse tomber… toi qui me laisse seul… tout seul… toi…seul… tout…seul… »

Et alors que le froid et l'ombre allaient gagner, Il apparut devant moi. Mon ange. Lumineux, chaud. Pourtant, je sentais bien son corps glacé et immobile dans mes bras. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je le voyais devant moi ? Il était tellement beau, avec ses grands verts remplis d'innocence et d'espièglerie, son sourire charmeur et son air à la fois enfantin et tellement séducteur. Il était là, devant moi, et sa voix vibrait de puissance, de promesses. Promesse ? J'avais fait une promesse à un ange. Et je n'ai qu'une parole. Après tout, l'ange m'en à fait une, non ? Et il la tient puisqu'il est là, juste devant moi.

« Allez, relève-toi. Jamais je ne te laisserai. Je te l'ai promis. Relève-toi. »

Après une profonde inspiration et un dernier regard pour cet ange, j'ouvris les yeux, refoulant les ombres glaciales. La neige tombait de plus en plus fort. Un rideau de plumes, masquant les détails, les silhouettes, les menaces… et son corps. Le corps d'un ange, d'un ange tombait du ciel. Pourquoi est-il tombait ? Un ange, c'est fait pour voler, libre comme l'air. Alors pourquoi cet ange là est-il tombé ?

« Pour toi, uniquement pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui, pour toi. »

« Parce que je t'aime.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »

« Alors rentre au château. Tu vas attraper la mort avec un temps pareil. En plus, tu es trempé. »

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

« Je serai toujours avec toi, même quand tu ne me vois pas, je suis là. Toujours. »

« Alors pourquoi ton corps est-il aussi froid ? »

« … »

« Mon ange ? »

« Parce que mon temps s'est écoulé… »

« Alors tu vas partir ? Retourner chez les anges ? Tu avais dis que tu resterais ! »

« Et je resterai, toujours. »

« C'est une promesse ? »

« C'est une promesse. »

Et la vague de chaleur qui accompagnait cette réponse m'avait convaincu. Un ange, ça n'a qu'une parole. Je me relevais, soulevant son corps qui ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume et rentrais doucement. Quand je pénétrais dans le château, les quelques survivants des deux camps se tenaient les uns face aux autres, hésitant entre la colère et la réconciliation. Je passais entre eux pour allait déposer mon précieux fardeau dans la Grande Salle. Derrière moi, seul le silence répondait au bruit de mes pas. Pas de cris de victoire, pas de hurlements de colère ou de désespoir. Rien. Rien que des regards ahuris, fixaient sur le corps de mon ange. Je reculais et après un dernier regard, disparu de leur vue.

Le chemin m'était familier, je l'avais parcouru temps de fois ces six derniers mois. Les souvenirs m'envahissaient. Ici, tu m'avais souris pour la première fois. Là, tu m'avais relevé. Dans cette salle, j'avais découvert le goût de tes lèvres, un goût de miel et de soleil, un goût de lumière. Et là, et ici, et encore par là. Tout. Je me souvenais de tout. Et quand la tapisserie se présenta sous mon regard, j'esquissais un sourire. C'est là que j'avais vu mon ange pour la première, juste derrière ce panneau. Je pénétrais dans la pièce. Rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, tu n'étais pas avec moi. Non, mon ange reposait dans la Grande Salle, devant ceux qui lui avaient confié un fardeau trop lourd pour ses ailes immaculées, un fardeau qu'il avait quand même portait et qui l'avait entrainait dans sa chute. Je compris que je ne verrais plus mon ange. Du moins, avec mes yeux. Mais je savais qu'il était toujours là, juste derrière mes paupières, juste derrière mon cœur. Je fermais les yeux et son sourire m'éblouit.

« Je suis rentré. Tu es content ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

« Moi aussi mon ange »

« Non, c'est toi, l'ange. C'est toi »

« Tu en es un aussi. Il faut juste que tu voles avec tes propres ailes maintenant. »

« Je n'ai pas des ailes. Tu étais mes ailes… »

« Et ça, c'est quoi alors ? »

Le picotement sur mon bras me fit rouvrir les yeux. Dans le creux de mon poignet, à l'emplacement de la Marque des Ténèbres, un entrelacs se dessinait. Un dessin abstrait pour certains mais pas pour moi. Je connaissais ce genre de dessin, c'étaient les siens. Abstraits mais réaliste. Un paradoxe, comme lui. Sur ma peau, un ange me regardait avec un sourire espiègle. Dans ses mains, on voyait une plume, une plume rouge et blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est ta première plume. La première de tes ailes. »

« Tu resteras ? »

« Evidemment »

Sur mon poignet, un ange me fit un clin d'œil. Mon ange. Je savais qu'il resterait. Et qu'un jour, j'aurais mes propres ailes. Les anges tenaient leurs promesses… et moi aussi.


End file.
